


Bad dream

by DistrictShank



Series: The Maze Runner [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Alternate Universe, Anger, Bad Minho, Dreams, I Love You, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Poor Thomas, Suicide, Thominewt is da best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistrictShank/pseuds/DistrictShank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tears were streaming down both of their faces. Minho didn't loosen his grip, only made breathing harder for Thomas who was lying there, unable to do anything. He was just watching Minho say things which made Thomas just want it to be over. Newt was dead and Minho was trying to take his life.</p>
<p>~ Thomas has a bad dream. Newt is dead and Minho is angry ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad dream

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a while ago but never posted until now after going through some changes. I'm not sure if this is great, but since I don't really have any soulmate chapters to give you I decided why not..  
> And also, you guys are the sweetest <3  
> Thank you for reading~

Thomas woke up feeling dizzy.  
His head was spinning and somehow he knew it was hurting, but he didn't exactly feel it. Everything was strange. He was lying in his bed. The one he would find himself in everyday. His arm would be slung around Newt's stomach and his legs would be curled up in Minho's. But there was no one there. Just him. Standing up he realised how dark the room was, but when he looked out of the window it was clearly a good day. Bright and sunny. How long had he been sleeping? It had to be the middle of the day. Maybe that was why Newt and Minho wasn't there. He reached the door and put a hand on the handle, suddently feeling a little uneasy. He didn't know what day it was, but if Newt was at work Minho would atleast be there. Then why was he feeling this way? Minho could be right outside the door, and when he opened it he would give him a smile and say something Minho would say.  
Everything was fine.  
With that thought in his head he opened the door and took a step out of the dark bedroom. He hadn't heard anything so it wasn't that bit of a shock when there was nobody to see. No Newt and no Minho. Thomas started thinking about a conclusion. Maybe he had a hangover. He didn't remember yesterday and he woke up with a headache. As he looked down on himself to check for anything weird that could have happened he noticed he was still wearing his clothes. They didn't look dirty. It actually looked very clean. There wasn't even a wrinkle on his white t-shirt. Though Thomas didn't own one. It was probably one of Newt's. But why?  
The thought were spilling in his head. What was happening? He was probably having one of those days. He had to be.  
''Minho?'' He tried. His voice piercing through the silence. He waited.  
Nothing.  
He was probably out aswell, but why would Newt and Minho just leave him? They would leave message, or call. Call.  
He went back in to the bedroom and over to the nightstand where his phone usually was. They would leave them there before they went to sleep. All three lined up. Like it was now. Now it got stranger for Thomas. If they were out they would have taken their phone. He knew they wouldn't leave without some way to communicate. Maybe they had just forgotten it. He picked up his phone and pushed the small round button. The screen lit up as he did so. With slim white numbers it stood 13:17.  
Had he really been sleeping for so long?  
His two boyfriends must have gone out to get something so they would come back soon. They would come back. They had just let him sleep and went out not wanting to wake him up. He held the phone in his hand as he walked out again, leaving the dark room completely as he went into the livingroom. There was still nobody there. That he thought until he heard the frontdoor open. A click, then a push. Ready to burst into questions, he walked in to the hall. There was still no voices. They were probably thinking Thomas was still asleep.  
As he apperated in the end of the hall he could see someone. Minho, was closing the door before getting out of his jacket. He didn't look happy.  
''Hey''  
No response. Minho wasn't even looking at him.  
''Minho, is everything okay?''  
Still no response.  
The asian started moving closer to Thomas, not looking at him, or even paying attention to his boyfriend. It was worrying him. When Minho was angry he would either not give a klunk, or he would throw punches if even talked to him. But now he looked different. Sadness and frustration was there. Thomas could see it clear as day. Somehting was wrong, but he didn't know what. And by the way Minho was acting he knew there wouldn't be any real answers.  
When Minho reached him he immediately moved both his hands up to his face, cupping his cheeks. Finally there was eyecontact. Now he could definatly see it. Minho's eyes was filled with tears.Thomas suddently got a little scared. Something awful could have happened. Something Thomas didn't know about. Minho would rarely appear like this infront of anybody.  
''What's wrong?''  
Thomas' voice was giving away how worried he actually was.  
Minho hadn't said anything yet, and he still didn't. Instead tears were starting to run down his face, and then he just broke down, in his boyfriend's arms. Thomas was surprised, but quickly wrapped his arms around the body, feeling Minho's tears running down his shoulders. The whole thing was heart-breaking and left Thomas with more questions, but he didn't say anything, not with Minho like this. Not yet.

After minutes while of the two standing there, Minho's cry was faiding into a quiet sob, and then he couldn't hold it in anymore. He didn't want to put any pressure on the boy in his arms, and thats because he cared about him, but that was also the reason he needed answers.  
''Minho''  
He could feel his boyfriend flinch at the words and he got comepletly quiet.  
''Can you please tell me what's going on?''  
With that Minho slowly pulled away, but kept his arms around the brunette. He studied his face. The tears were still there, making it's ways down from his dark eyes.  
''I miss him'' The emptyness in Minho's voice was almost shocking. His eyes fell to the ground, but Thomas kept his on him. Miss who? And why was only they standing there? What day was it? Was Newt at work still? In this situation he should have been here with them.  
Then he did something he would regret.  
''Where's Newt?''  
In what seemed like impossible for the human eye to see, Minho shot his head up. His expression purely anger. Thomas just froze, not so sure of what to do.  
''Sorry?''  
Thomas was definatly scared now.  
''Where is Newt?''  
What was so wrong with that question? That he was really starting to ask when he was suddently, without realising it at first, pinned to the wall. Minho's hand were crushing Thomas' shoulders, making him unable to move. He couldn't anyways. He was shocked.  
''You're kidding me right?''  
The brunette shook his head, confused and scared.  
''Newt's dead!''  
His eyes widened. What did he just say? That couldn't be true. Minho was joking. Yes, it wasn't real. He had to be joking, and it was not funny.  
''He killed himself! He placed that bullet right in his skull!''  
Thomas slowly sank to the ground, trying to process the word Mminho had just yelled in his face. The grip around his shoulders loosened and Minho took a step back. The anger was still there, but it was now mostly replaced with sorrow. Thomas was full aware of it, tears starting to form in his own eyes, but he didn't move. He didn't belive it. Not one single word. But he did. He knew Minho was dead serious. Was Newt really dead?  
''No..''

''Minho''  
Thomas got out of his gaze, and crawled over to his boyfriend lying on the ground. His arms covering his face. Without thinking he put a hand on his shoulder, but Minho slapped it away before pushing Thomas. He fell back, his intire body lying on the floor. Everything happened in seconds.  
''Don't you dare touch me''  
''Min-''  
''You were there. You found the body, remember? I was out and then you called me. How do I know you didn't do it? How do I know you didn't shoot him, kill him?''  
Before Thomas could say anything his felt a grip around his neck. Minho was pressing him to the ground, strangeling him. His own boyfriend. One of the two people he loved the most in the world. The Minho who was always the sarcastic, sassy one in their relationship which Thomas would keep keep no matter what. He was gone.  
He tried to find words, but nothing came out. The air was impossible to get into his lungs. Soon he would be dead, and his own boyfriend was the reason why.  
Newt was really dead.  
''It your fault! You did it. He was the one. He was the one. I loved him. I never loved you, ever!''  
Tears were streaming down both of their faces. Minho didn't loosen his grip, only made breathing harder for Thomas who was lying there, unable to do anything. He was just watching Minho say things which made Thomas just want it to be over. Newt was dead and Minho was trying to take his life.  
''You were nothing to me. Nothing''  
And then Minho rose his arm, his fist as hard as stone. His eyes were always at Thomas watching his boyfriend suffer, but he didn't care. Thomas was now seeing it coming. Then he blacked out.

All of a sudden he sat up, gasping for air like his life depended on it, because it was, or was supposed to be. The pressure on him was gone. He couldn't see anything. The tears was blocking everything around, making him blind. Minho had killed him. What was going on? Was he still alive? First he only thought it was himself, but then he felt it. The warm sensation trapping his body. Panicking rose and he let out a whimper but then he felt it press him further in. It didn't feel dangerous, instead it felt comforting. Finally snapping out of it, he looked down at his own body. He was sitting in bed. The one he would find himself in everyday. But there was someone else there.  
''Thomas!''  
He recognised the voice at once, but before he could react a figure sat infront of him, holding his face. He tried to stop the tears. Trying to pull himself together he bit his cheek and let the tears fall, clearing most of his sight. In front of him was a boy. Blonde hair covering his face, looking like he had been sleeping. His face all wet and his voice was shaky as he spoke again.  
''Thomas?''  
For a second Thomas just forgot everything but that. Newt was dead right? No, he is there. He was alive.  
''Newt!''  
A surprised noise came out of the blonde as Thomas pulled him into a hug. His arms clinging on to the white fabric of his t-shirt.  
''It's okay. You're fine''  
He was definatly alive, and it made Thomas cry. Then something went missing. Tht grip around his body wasn't there anymore. He didn't want to let go of Newt, so he only looked back over his shoulder.  
There was Minho. A feeling of dread spread through Thomas making him dig his fingernails into the skin of Newt's back, making the blond let out a ''Ow''. He had tried killing him minutes ago, seconds ago. But then the scared look on Thomas' face changed. Minho's eyes was glassy. The anger Thomas had seen was replaced by worry. He was Minho. It was only him, nothing else. He was there.  
''Thomas, are you okay?''  
They were both there. Was it all just a dream? A nightmare?  
He turned to the blonde, feeling a hand stroking up and down his back, as if trying to calm him down.  
''You're alive''  
''Of course I'm alive. What are you bloody talkin' about?''  
Newt gave Minho a look before glancing down at the brunette who had his arms wrapped around his slim body.  
''Maybe we should lay him down'' This came from Minho who slowly laid Thomas down on to the bed underneath them. Thomas was confused. Newt was alive and Minho was fine. Everything that had happened, it wasn't real. With a slight groan he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.  
As he opened his eyes Newt was already lying by his side facing him, one arm wrapped around Thomas who was lying on his side as Minho pressed his body against his putting his arm around both of them. And there was Thomas, squished between the two of them. He didn't mind. They were both there, and he was safe in their arms. This was real.  
Then a sigh was heard from Minho.  
''I love you..''

''Both of you''


End file.
